1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror assembly and a method of assembling mirrors for viewing an area extending longitudinally rearwardly from the back of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention provides an assembly of three mirrors that makes it possible to view an area immediately adjacent and directly behind the rear of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long recognized need for a system to view the area directly behind a vehicle so as to prevent accidents during backing of the vehicle.
An early rear view mirror structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,000. Such mirror structure utilizes a mirror supporting bracket hingedly connected to a forward portion of the top of the vehicle. Two mirrors are positioned inside of the vehicle to permit viewing of the mirror exterior of the vehicle. However, such structure has limited use in viewing the area immediately behind the vehicle because the optical axis or line of sight strikes the ground a significant distance behind the rear of the vehicle. Further, it is relatively expensive to provide the required opening in the roof to allow viewing of the exterior mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,739 describes a similar type of rear view mirror structure in which a mirror is mounted on the front top of the vehicle. As with the previously discussed patent, it is necessary to provide an opening in the vehicle roof to permit viewing of the mirror. Also, the system described in this patent does not permit viewing of the area immediately adjacent the rear of the vehicle.
Another type of viewing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,885. Such system has a first or side view mirror mounted on the left front side of the vehicle that is directly viewable by an occupant of the vehicle, a second mirror mounted so as to extend rearwardly from the left rear corner of the vehicle, and a third mirror mounted on the rear of the vehicle. The mirrors are adjusted to provide a line of sight running from the vehicle occupant to the side view mirror, to the mirror extending rearwardly from the left rear corner, to the mirror positioned on the rear of the vehicle. As a result, a viewing range is provided of an area behind the vehicle. A problem with such assembly of mirrors is the relative vulnerability of the mirror connected to the rear corner of the vehicle. Also, the viewing area tends to be distorted. Further the assembly cannot be used if the rear of the vehicle is raised during a backing operation.
It is also known to provide a mirror assembly that includes a mirror mounted so as to extend rearwardly from the rear corner of a vehicle. Such assembly provides viewing of an area extending parallel to the back of the vehicle and is conventionally used to prevent theft of items from the back of a vehicle.